The Conspiracy Concerning Hermione Granger
by Kyria of Delphi
Summary: Hermione's friends are united in the quest to see her married to the one man who has never let her down.
1. Binning Ronald

The invitation had come at the perfect time. Hermione was already planning to attend Viktor's sister's wedding in ten days, anyway. This chance to attend the WCCF meeting in Paris was just too tempting. Fleur had assured her that her views on the rights and duties of modern witches would find adequate listeners. The forum on Witch's Magic—'Underrated or Undervalued' also was of great interest. The witch chairing the forum, Rachel Foley Grant, was a favourite author of Hermione's. The chance to meet her was an opportunity too good to pass up.

The owl went off to Fleur with the requisite number of Galleons and Hermione's arrival time.

Hermione began packing for her stay in France, and the trip to Bulgaria. The dress she chose for Anya's wedding was a soft aquamarine colour silk with a handkerchief hem and sleeves. The dress was almost backless, but swirled beautifully if she was going to dance. And she would definitely be dancing, Viktor loved to dance.

For the conference, she chose several light summer frocks and a few pairs of jeans and gauze shirts. Not only would the conference be in Paris, but Fleur hinted they would visit some of the museums and the Palaces. A hat was added to the growing pile of things to pack. Comfortable shoes, dancing shoes and a pair of no-nonsense pumps completed her wardrobe for the trip.

As she finished the packing, she picked up the most recent letter from Viktor to re-read it.

_H._

_The wedding is to be on the 27th of July. Nothing horribly formal as it will take place in the garden of my parents' home. My family wishes me to extend a most fervent invitation to attend the wedding as my date. The team has me playing in exhibition games for most of the week before, so I have no clue as to where I will be when. I am looking forward to seeing the most beautiful witch I know again._

_Yours, as always,_

_Viktor_

That was what she liked about Viktor, absolutely no pressure concerning sex, commitment, or other men. With Ron, it was a totally different story.

Ron questioned her about every man she talked to for even a second. He was always urging her to go to bed with him and was forever bad-mouthing Viktor. She was just about fed up with the insecurities and badgering.

She sent a short note off to Ginny that she was going to the conference and the wedding afterward. A reply came immediately.

_We can Floo together. Draco is taking care of Thuban, so I can go. He really is a wonderful father, Hermione. I know you still don't trust him, but I love him, so bear with him. He is trying very hard to change the Malfoy image. See you first thing in the morning. Oh, Harry has not been able to dissuade Luna from attending, even as far along as she is. I dread thinking we may have to deliver a baby mid conference._

_Ginny_

Hermione laughed at the thought of having both Fleur and Ginny at the same dinner table. They had finally overcome their original animosity to each other and were now united one the same task; finding her a husband. Luna was determined to attend the conference and nothing Harry or anyone else said changed her mind.

It is a very good thing that Fleur and I have mediwitch training, Hermione thought.

On that thought, she went to have dinner with her parents, who, as usual, wanted to know if there was a special man in her life.

"Mum, Dad, there really isn't anyone right now. I am dating and concentrating on my job with the Ministry. There is a conference in Paris, starting tomorrow, about Witch's Magic. I am going to attend and then go to Bulgaria for Viktor's sister's wedding. He invited me as his date and I said yes. I know you liked him. He is probably the most special of all the men I know, because he lets me be me, without any pressure or condescension."

On returning to her flat, she reflected on what she told her parents. Viktor really was the most special man in her life. He was funny, kind, thoughtful, and extremely intelligent. It didn't hurt that he was also very handsome. They had been friends for better than ten years.

Maybe she would test her reactions to Viktor again this weekend. If that spark was still there...

Pondering the spark that had always been there between her and Viktor, she settled down to read a book.

When the knock on the door came, it surprised her to find it was well past nine in the evening.

Ron Weasley stood at her door, reeking of ale and smirking. He held up a bag of take-away from his favourite Indian restaurant. She knew it was the curry she hated, she could smell it.

Hello, Ronald. You can't come in. I'm getting ready to go to bed. I have to Floo to a conference in Paris tomorrow with your sister and sister-in-law. Good night." She tried closing the door, but Ron dropped the bag and pushed his way in.

"You aren't going anywhere, 'Mione. It's time you made me a happy man. I mean to make you see who is the man for you." He was incredibly drunk and belligerent. He reached for her blouse and she pushed him away. Her wand was in her hand before she knew it, the word, " **_Stupefy_**" issuing from her lips. He dropped like a stone. Calmly, Hermione walked to the Floo and called the Burrow.

"Charlie, can you and George come get Ron? He is passed out on my floor. He tried to attack me and I have had it with him. Get him out of here now!" She was furious.

Charlie and George came through the Floo connection and hauled Ron out after apologising profusely for their brother.

She cleaned up the mess of the Indian take-away and went to bed, vowing never to speak to Ron again.


	2. The Conspirators

At Shell Cottage

Fleur Delacour Weasley tapped the note from Hermione against her cheek as she contemplated her friend's current situation. The picture of Hermione and Viktor from the Yule Ball caught her attention. Hermione had looked so lovely and so very happy.

"Bien sur, zhe is trapped in that awful job at the Ministry and zhe dates that repulsive brother-in-law of mine. At least zhe shows good sense in accepting the invitation from Viktor to be his date at his sister's wedding. He is much more suitable as a potential husband than Ronald. I will simply have to arrange something."

Her reverie was interrupted when Bill said, "Fleur, I have to go to the Burrow. Ron tried to attack Hermione tonight and Charlie needs some help getting him sussed out. Hermione Stupefied Ron before he could do more than scare her. I wish she would find a husband. Preferably, someone who would intimidate the hell out of Ron. I'll be back in a bit."

Fleur looked at her packed suitcase and added a few things. Then she sent owls to her co-conspirators.

To Ginny Malfoy the note was gleeful.

_Ginevra,_

_I think this time she will walk away from Ronald for good. Do you know where Viktor will be playing exhibition games this week? If it is anywhere near Paris, we must get them together. See you in the morning, cheri._

_Fleur_

To Luna Potter the note was more detailed.

_Luna, cheri, are you sure you feel up to this conference? Hermione is finally going to bin Ronald, I hope. Tell Harry we will keep you out of trouble. We are going to get Hermione and Viktor together one way or another. You are not to worry, I am bringing my mediwitch kit in case you decide to have that child while we are gone._

_Fleur_

Fleur was sitting at the desk in the study when Bill returned. She was sketching a wedding dress for Hermione, Bill saw. He also saw the man Fleur had sketched in as the prospective groom.

"So that's what you three have been up to recently. You really think she and Krum are a match?"he asked, kissing her cheek.

"But, of course, I saw how smitten he vas at the Triwizard Tournament. He is still smitten. Every time ve see him, the first words from his mouth are about her. He loves her, and I think zhe cares more for him than zhe will admit. Ve are only going to give them the tiniest little nudge in the right direction, I promise." She smiled her special smile at him, and he forgot everything except her.


	3. The scheme Begins

Hermione's flat in London.

Ginny's Floo-call, first thing in the morning telling Hermione to come over and Floo from Malfoy Manor, meant that she missed the eagle owl's attempt to deliver a letter by two minutes. The owl merely took wing again southeast to the heart of Kent, where Malfoy Manor lay. The bird arrived just after Ginny and Hermione had finished breakfast and were preparing to Floo to Paris.

"Oh, Ginny, it's Viktor's owl. I wonder what is going on?" Hermione said, as she took the parchment the bird held.

"He says there is to be an exhibition game near Paris this weekend. He sent tickets for all of us, including your husbands. His parents, Anya and her fiancée will be there. Wait, Nevsky, I am sending a reply," she told the owl.

Ginny merely smiled, knowing that Fleur had used her father's influence to have the exhibition game moved to Paris from another place.

"I'm sure Draco, Bill, and Harry will be overjoyed to see Viktor again. Maybe he'll be able to have dinner with us, or _**you**_, while we are in Paris," Ginny said, innocently.

"I'd love to have dinner with him, Gin. I want to see if there is still that certain feeling only he made me feel. I guess my rejection of Ron has made me more susceptible to Viktor's charm. I hope he hasn't changed," Hermione said, wistfully.

"Come upstairs with me while I say goodbye to Thuban. He will want a goodbye kiss from his Aunt Hermy, I know. We can give Draco the tickets to give to Harry and Bill. Don't you think it is strange that in all these years, Viktor has never been photographed with a lady friend? The papers always trot out those pictures of the two of you at the Yule Ball whenever they run a story on him, don't they?" Ginny asked, keeping her comments general enough so that Hermione didn't catch on to what Ginny was really saying.

Draco Malfoy, however, standing at the top of the stairs with his four year-old son in his arms, knew exactly what his devious wife was doing. Wisely, he said nothing to queer her pitch.

"Hello, Hermione. You are looking very well, considering the run-in you had with my worthless brother-in-law last night. I have to say I approve of your methods for dealing with him. Thuban, give your mama and your aunt Hermy kisses goodbye. They are going off to Paris, but will be home in three days. We can do exciting things while they are gone, like make fun of your uncle Ron."

Hermione could tell Draco was teasing and she felt more at ease with him than she had in the past.

As she kissed the small boy in his arms, Draco leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek, saying, "Congratulations on reclaiming the Brightest Witch of her Age title. You deserve better than Ron."

Hermione was so taken aback at his comment that the sight of Ginny snogging her husband thoroughly didn't disconcert her in the slightest.

Draco handed the child to a nanny and walked them down the stairs to the study where they would use the Floo.

Hermione handed him the tickets to the exhibition game, noting that were enough tickets that Thuban could come as well.

"Thank you, I'll see that Harry and Bill get their tickets. Are you sure Viktor won't mind having a child at the game, Hermione?" Draco asked.

"He won't mind at all, Draco. He loves children. He usually gives some lucky child a ride on his broom after the game. I'll suggest that maybe Thuban would be a good one to choose this game. Is that okay with you both?" Hermione asked.

Draco beamed at her. "The boy would be in alt, Hermione. He adores Quidditch. If you are sure Viktor wouldn't mind, Gin and I would love to have Thuban take a ride with him."

"Draco, Viktor always has a photographer take pictures of him with the child on the broom. When he gets the pictures, he signs one and sends it to the child's family. The rest go into a scrapbook he keeps. He donates a lot of time to helping families who lost people in the war. He doesn't really want a lot of folks to know that. He is really shy." She felt she had to share that with him.

Draco merely nodded as he handed the container of Floo Powder to her.


	4. Fate Takes a Hand

Ginny's voice announced, "Hotel Cathar lobby," as she took Hermione's arm. They whirled from Floo to Floo until arriving in a huge marble fireplace in a luxury hotel. Hermione retrieved their bags from the pocket of her jacket as they made their way to the reception desk.

Hermione approached the counter and said, "Hermione Granger and Ginevra Malfoy to check in for our rooms and the conference."

The young man behind the counter smiled and handed Ginny a key, saying, "Miss Granger, your room is not quite ready yet. We have unfortunately become very crowded, what with the conference and the Quidditch teams staying here for the match. If you would like to wait for a few minutes in the lounge, I'll have someone bring you your key as soon as the room is available."

Just then, a woman across the lobby called out, "Hermione, are you here for the game? Come, we are in the lounge. Mayka and Bashta are waiting for Viktor to show up. I want you to meet Vassily."

It was Anya Krum, Viktor's sister. Hermione introduced her to Ginny and the three women went into the lounge to greet the elder Krums.

It turned out that Vassily had been one of Viktor's classmates at Durmstrang the year of the Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts, so both Ginny and Hermione had met him previously.

Ginny excused herself to take her bag up to her room, secretly rejoicing that things were working out much better than expected. She ran into Fleur in the lobby, however, and they found a corner of the lobby where they could discuss the plot in private. A few minutes later, Harry and Luna entered the hotel, to be greeted with much fanfare. Harry took care of the room registration and helped Luna find a seat near Fleur and Ginny. When Ginny informed them that Hermione had been swept up with Viktor's family, both Fleur and Luna breathed a sigh of relief.

A flurry of noise and people at the doors to the hotel heralded Viktor Krum's arrival. Reporters, fans, and hotel personnel were all trying to talk to him at once.

He scanned the lobby for a bolt-hole and spied Harry standing next to the three women. Saying, "Enough, I vill do interview later. Now is time for friends and family. Go! Leaff me alone. I see old friends from Hogwarts."

He sidestepped the group and walked directly to Harry.

"So, Harry Potter, do you haff to put up vith this kind of treatment as vell? Hello, Fleur, how are you? This must be your sister-in-law, Ginny... Malfoy, isn't it? This lovely blonde must be your vife, Harry. Luna, I belief? Haff any of you seen Hermione? I vas hoping she vould be here for conference." Viktor was looking around, hopefully.

Ginny winked at her co-conspirators, which Harry saw, and said, "She is in the lounge with your family. Her room was not ready yet. Your sister wanted to introduce her to her fiance."

Viktor immediately grinned, bowed to the ladies, shook Harry's hand, and almost ran to the lounge.

Harry looked at his wife and her friends, sceptically, saying, "I know you are all up to something. I just hope it is what I think it is. If you are scheming to get those two married, you have my full support. I'll help any way I can. So will Draco and Bill, I know. We want to see her happy and Viktor was always the man for her."

Fleur spoke up at once, "That is excellent, Harry. I think you should stay vith Luna. Zhe may just have that baby while zhe is here. I'll call Bill to bring Victoire, and Ginevra can call Draco to bring Thuban. Ve'll make it a family project now."

In the lounge, Viktor saw his family surrounding his beloved Hermione and his heart beat wildly. She was laughing at something his father had said and holding his mother's hand. She belonged there. He was going to have to find the courage to finally ask her. She spied him just then, and waved. He moved into the room and greeted everyone. When his parents saw how his eyes lingered on Hermione, they made excuses to go up to the suite and wait for him.

As she and Viktor settled onto a sofa in the lounge to catch up with each other, the young man from the front desk rushed into the room.

"Miss Granger, I am so sorry. The person who was to check out of your room has not checked out yet. I have absolutely no rooms available for tonight. I do not know where I am going to put you."

Viktor took that opportunity to say, "Not to vorry. My suite has four bedrooms. Ve will simply adjust sleeping arrangements. Vould you mind sharing room vith Anya for tonight? There are two beds in each room, loff." He was holding his breath, hoping she would agree.

She looked at him and laughed, a sound he loved. "What a wonderful man you are, Viktor, always coming to my rescue. I wouldn't mind at all sharing with Anya. We can dissect your character at will."

"So, it is solfed. Please to send fruit baskets to the Potters' room and that of Madam Weasley and Madam Malfoy. Now go, do front desk things. I vant to talk to my friend." Viktor dismissed the young man with a wave of his hand.

Hermione laughed again at his antics. "Oh, Viktor, you are so used to ordering everyone around. It is so very good to see you." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

He picked up her hands and held them for a moment before turning them over and kissing the palm of each one.

"It is vonderful to see you again, loff. I haff missed you sorely. Your conference does not start until tomorrow, I know. Anya is attending as well. Vhy don't you come to practice for exhibition game this afternoon. Ve could haff dinner together afterward, catch up on vork and personal things."


	5. The Importance of Family

Realising that the spark between her and Viktor was indeed still very much there, she agreed. They continued their talk all the way up to the penthouse suite. There were four huge bedrooms, a sitting room, a study, and a kitchen. Raisa Krum had made coffee and tea by the time Viktor and Hermione arrived in the suite. Ilya Krum was watching his son and the girl. He knew the boy had been in love with her for years. What he didn't know, was what she felt for Viktor. He decided to wait and watch.

Viktor announced the problem about Hermione's room when they got to the suite, then he asked Anya if she would share her room with Hermione. Vassily solved to problem by volunteering to sleep in the study. "The sofa, I can Transfigure into a bed, so it is not a problem. You may haff my room, Miss Granger." He, too, had seen how eager Viktor was to have Hermione close by.

Raisa handed everyone either coffee or tea along with _portokalia me mele_ which she had brought from Bulgaria. The orange pieces, drenched in honey and cinnamon, were heavenly.

"I do not vant to be bothered by reporters or fans. I vant to spend time alone with a special friend. If I bring Hermione to practice, coach vill keep reporters away."

"Go, I am taking Anya to shop. Bashta and Vassily will find a restaurant for us for dinner." Raisa laughed.

Hermione unpacked her suitcase in the bedroom and put on a pair of jeans and a vivid pink gauze shirt. She grabbed her hat as well.

Viktor had changed into jeans and t-shirt as well. They made their way to the lobby where they Flooed to the estate where the game was to be played. Viktor took his Quidditch gear bag to the tent set up for the team. Minutes later' he appeared in the familiar red uniform. He stopped to talk to a teammate before coming to get Hermione a good seat where she could watch the practice. One by one, Viktor's teammates all came to say hello to her. Over the years she had watched many practices and gotten to know the team quite well. They always teased her about the fact that Viktor only brought her to practice, never any other girl.

Natasha Ivanova looked searchingly at Hermione and asked, "Are you efer going to put him out of his misery? He dates no one, he sees no one except you. Are you truly unavare of his feelings?"

Hermione blinked at the rebuke. "Natasha, I didn't know. Is he really that solitary?" Suddenly, the press stories about Viktor appeared in her mind. Anya was the only female ever pictured with him. Was it that he was waiting on her? Or was he still so skittish about Quidditch groupies? It was almost the end of practice, when Viktor was sitting on his broom fifteen meters off the ground, Hermione waved at him and mouthed the words, "We need to talk," at him and blew a kiss. He was paying attention to her, not what he was doing, nearly running into another team member, when he pulled up short and fell off his broom. Without hesitation, Hermione sent a hovering charm to slow his fall. The team teased him about it, but he ignored them. Within minutes he was changed and ready to have dinner. They Flooed back to the hotel and found Harry frantic in the lobby.

"Herms! It's Luna, I think she is in labour. Fleur and Ginny are out. Can you do anything?" he was so upset that Viktor said they would come up to the room to evaluate the situation. Once in the room, it was apparent that Luna was indeed in labour. Hermione sent a look to Viktor to please get Harry out of the room.

"Vitya, in my room there is a mediwitch kit. I am going to need it, please," she said briskly.

Luna spoke, between contractions, "Harry, go with Viktor. Talk Quidditch, but go away, you are making me crazy."

Harry gulped and said to no one in particular, "I'll go see if I can find Fleur and Ginny."

Both men left the room and Hermione looked at Luna and laughed. "You were already in labour when you got here, weren't you? It is not going to take long. This baby wants to be born now. I hope Viktor gets here with the kit soon. Now push, Luna."

No sooner had she uttered those words than the door opened and Viktor brought her the kit. Hermione looked at his dear, calm face and said, "Find Harry. He should be here to welcome his child."

The response was a low chuckle. Viktor replied, "He's in the hallvay, shaking like a leaf. I vill bring him in and make sure he surfifes." A half hour later, Luna was still pushing, Harry was holding her hands, and Viktor was propping Luna up when she pushed.

A last hard push and the baby slid free of his mother. Fleur and Ginny burst through the door as Hermione was handing the baby to Harry. Harry handed the child to Luna, who looked at Hermione and Viktor before saying, "Thank you both. Could you wash him, Hermione? I want to do the naming with all of you here." Viktor stood in the doorway of the bath, watching Hermione wash the birth blood from the little boy. She turned slightly to smile at Viktor and his heart nearly stopped. He saw, not Harry and Luna's son, but a child of his and hers, a small sturdy boy with dark hair and eyes. Then the vision cleared, and Hermione was asking him for a towel to wrap the baby in.

"Viktor, the towel, please. Are you all right? Your eyes went unfocused for a minute there," she asked.

"Yes, loff. I vas just trying to take it all in. I haff helped at the birth of a child, Harry Potter's child. It vas a bit unnerfing. May I help you do anything?" he asked.

She promptly handed him the wrapped child and said, "Take him to his parents, Vitya. Then we will go find a restaurant."

Viktor took the now squalling child from her, adjusted his hold and carried the baby back to Luna. He ran a large hand over the baby's head and spoke to the child, "Hush, little one, your Mayka and Bashta are here. You are safe and loffed."

Luna smiled at him as the baby suddenly quieted. "You are going to make a wonderful father, Viktor," she murmured, looking at Hermione.

He grinned back as he handed the baby to Harry for the naming ceremony. Once the child had been named James Sirius Potter, Viktor and Hermione left to find a restaurant for dinner.


	6. The Plot Progresses

A recommendation from the concierge sent them to a small cafe several blocks away. Several other women from the conference were seated at a large table in the corner, but did not try to approach them when Viktor scowled.

He chose a light, not-so-dry white wine, salads, and prawns in a lemon butter sauce with escargot as their entree. She suggested the crème brulee as dessert.

Over dinner, he kept the conversation light. "How are your parents? And Professor McGonagall. Is she doing vell as headmistress? I know you see her regularly, since you are liaison between school and Ministry. Is your job keeping you busy?"

"Viktor, my parents are doing fine, they have finally forgiven me for moving them to Australia without their knowledge or consent. Minerva is having a grand old time as headmistress. Alastor has come to each Defence again. They think they are fooling the other teachers, but it is obvious that they are still as in love now as they were when they married sixty years ago. I hope someday to be able to say that about the man I marry." She saw him blush a bit when she said that.

Determined, Viktor asked about things that he had to know before he could move forward with his intentions. "And the men in your life? Vhat about them? Veasley must still be around."

"I have had it with Ron. He hassled me for years about sex and I never gave in. Then just before I came to the conference, he tried to force me. I reacted just the way you showed me. I stunned him and called his brothers to get him away from me. I never want to see him again. The only men in my life currently are like brothers to me, except for one, you. You aren't like a brother. I haven't figured out exactly what you are yet, but I like being with you, talking to you, comparing our reading lists, and having fun," she answered him honestly.

His smile grew wider at her words. He felt much more confident. "I also enjoy our time together, loff. Ve do not haff to be doing things all of the time, just being together is vonderful."

They laughed over his mishap on his broom at practice. Then he said, "You vere so calm, helping delifer Luna's child. I vas wery impressed. You vere beautiful bathing the baby, too."

"I was so amazed that you were so willing to help. Harry was a wreck, but you were my rock. I knew I could count on you. You are always there for me, Vitya. I am so lucky to have you," she said, reaching across to hold his hand.

He squeezed her hand in return and put money down for the bill before they walked out into the Paris night. The Eiffel Tower spread light over the city. The walk back to the hotel was companionable. They didn't see Bill Weasley in the lobby, but he saw them going up in the lift together, laughing.

He found his wife still in the Potters' room transfiguring towels into nappies. She showed him the new baby, which he duly admired, and asked him if there was anything going on.

"I just saw Hermione and Viktor going up in the lift together. Have things progressed any?" Bill asked.

Luna Potter answered him, "Hermione and Viktor were both here helping me deliver James. Viktor did anything and everything she told him to do. It is so obvious to all of us that he worships her; why doesn't she see it?"

Ginny answered Luna's question, "I think she is starting to see. Her last run-in with my brother made her see that Ron was never the wizard for her. She dated enough these last few years that she pretty much knows what she wants. She just has to realise that Viktor is all that and more. He is such a gentle, kind, loving man; exactly what she needs. And he loves to just be with her."

Harry pointed out something else. "He has been playing pro Quidditch longer than any Seeker ever has. He is probably going to retire before long. He may start coaching, or buy a team himself."

Fleur said, "The conference starts in the morning, Viktor's mother and sister are registered for it. Maybe we can pick their brains about his intentions. Luna, you, Harry and the baby need sleep. You'll have to nurse him every two to three hours. So go to sleep now. Ginny, when is Draco due to get here?"

Ginny answered as they were leaving the room, "He should be here shortly. The solicitor told him there was someone interested in Narcissa's property she inherited from her great grandmother. It is somewhere in Provence. Draco hasn't seen the place in years; Lucius hated it because he said it was so earthy and Muggle-like. Thuban is with Mum and Dad. We'll go get him before the Quidditch game."

Bill and Fleur were in a room just down the hall from the Potters. Ginny was in a suite one floor down from the penthouse suite where the Krums were staying. Draco was waiting for her when she got to the room.

"Gin, you'll never believe who the potential buyer for the property is! It is Krum. He says it might be a wedding gift for his sister, but I think he wants it for himself. Tomorrow, while you are at the conference I am going to take Harry, and Bill, and meet him out at the property. We really don't need to charge a lot for it. If he is seriously thinking of marrying Hermione, we could let him have it cheaper. That is what you and Fleur have been plotting, isn't it; getting those two married? I am all in favour of it. Hermione is your best friend. I would like to think she and I are getting along better now." Draco knew his wife very well.

Ginny had the grace to blush when Draco told her he had figured out the conspiracy. She replied with a smile, "You do talk a lot, Draco. Isn't it time Thuban had a baby sister or brother? Come to bed and we'll discuss it."


	7. More Conspirators Join In

When Viktor and Hermione arrived in the suite, only Ilya was still up. He was still wary of this girl his son loved. She seemed very nice, but Viktor had been waiting on her for years. Ilya wanted grandchildren and it was time Viktor was married.

Viktor walked Hermione to the door of her room and kissed her forehead. When the door closed behind her, he sat down next to his father in the kitchen of the suite.

"Vell, son, are you making progress? Is she more receptiff to you?" ilya asked.

Viktor silently cast the Muffliato charm before answering, "Yes, Bashta, she and I are much more in accord. I do not think she vill refuse me. But you must let me take this at my own speed. I do not vant to lose her. I haff loffed her for too long to lose her now. I know she cares for me, but I vant to make wery sure."

His father just grinned at him and said, "You know her best. I just do not vant your heart broken, Vitya. Your mayka and sestra love her. They vill velcome her gladly. If she makes you happy, I vill velcome her with open arms. She vill giff you strong, smart, beautiful children."

"I know she vill, Bashta, I helped her attend a birth earlier. Harry's vife vas in labour and he vas frantic. My Hermione kept her head and delivered the child without any problems. I vas so proud of her. I did my best to proof she could depend on me, no matter vhat," Viktor answered.

"You haff alvays been a good son, Viktor. You vill be good husband and father. Go to bed, you haff things to do tomorrow," Ilya said.

But Viktor sat for another hour, staring out at the lights of Paris, wondering if his dreams were ever going to come true.

Morning brought a rush of activity to the Krum suite. Raisa, Anya and Hermione were up, dressed and ready to go down to the conference rooms by nine o'clock. The talk by Rachel Foley Grant was to begin at ten sharp. Hermione had written a list of questions for the author. Raisa and Anya were going to the seminar on improvements in healing spells and potions. Ilya and Vassily were going to visit the French Ministry of Magic.

Viktor had practice in the morning, but after receiving the message from Draco Malfoy, he agreed to meet him that afternoon.

Draco, Harry, and Bill were all waiting for Viktor when he arrived back from practice. They accompanied him up to the suite to shower and change. They then went down to the lounge.

Draco ordered sandwiches and drinks for everyone as they took a table in the back. It had been decided, before Viktor got back, that Harry would bring Hermione up.

Harry wasn't quite sure exactly how to do that, so he just blurted out, "So, Viktor, where do you see your romance with Hermione going?"

Bill and Draco cringed, but waited to what Viktor's answer would be.

Looking at the three men sitting at the table, the husbands of Hermione's best friends, Viktor guessed correctly that they, especially Harry, were concerned about his relationship with her. He answered very carefully, "I vant to spend more time vith her. She is the reason I vant to buy the property that belonged to your great-great-grandmother, Draco. If I can show her I haff a home for us, I think she vill finally consider my suit."

Bill looked at Harry and Draco before saying, "We need to tell you what happened before she came here to Paris. She finally had enough of my youngest brother's nonsense. She wrote him off, Krum. She has always cared about you, that I do know. You are the one man who has never let her down or tried to manipulate her. She trusts you implicitly. Harry will back me up on this; she cares more for you than she ever did for Ron. If you really want our opinion, we think you should ask her to marry you when you are at your sister's wedding."

Viktor looked at each of them and then laughed. "I vas planning on asking her at the property before ve leave Paris for Bulgaria."

Draco finally spoke up, "Then we should be taking you to the property. I hope you'll like it. My father hated it, said it was too rustic for his taste. It was an herb farm when my great-great-grandmother owned it. A lot of the land has gone wild, but could be reclaimed with a bit of work. There are six thousand, four hundred, seventy-four hectares of land surrounding the house. Finish your drink and we'll Floo out there."


	8. Baiting the Trap

When the bill was paid, they adjourned to the lobby. Draco threw Floo Powder into the fireplace and said, "The home of Celeste Marie de Dumas."

Each of the men repeated the phrase in turn.

They arrived in a sunlit room with a view of the ruined garden and the herb fields beyond. The furnishings were old fashioned, but scrupulously clean. Viktor and Draco did a tour of the house while Bill and Harry sat down to talk. An elderly house-elf appeared to ask if they wanted a glass of wine.

Draco watched Viktor's face as he surveyed the house. There were fleeting emotions that ran across the Quidditch player's face to Draco's delight, longing, determination, and when they walked into the library, satisfaction. Draco stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame. "Most of the furnishings and the books will go with the property. The portraits will stay with the family, but the rest is negotiable. If you are done with the house, there are several barns and outbuildings to see. At one time, she ran a flourishing herb and potion ingredient business from here. There is a complete potions lab in one of the outbuildings. And there are five freed house-elves that have been here for many years. You could negotiate with them about staying. Oh, and there is a whole nursery wing at the other side of the house, lots of room for children."

"I vant it. Tell me how much," Viktor said, swinging to face Draco.

Draco grinned at him. "Well, Viktor, I need to consult with Ginny about it. She has some ideas about the place. We'll talk it over tonight and let you know after the conference is over and you have won that exhibition game. Don't worry, yours is the only offer we are considering. Come on, let's go look at the barns"

When they passed through the country kitchen, Bill and Harry decided to tag along on the barn tour.

In one of the barns there was a collection of Quidditch gear. Viktor grinned when he saw that.

The potions lab made Bill and Harry whistle. All in all, the place was perfect for the life Viktor wanted with Hermione.

Draco knew the Bulgarian wanted the farm very badly. He would talk it over with Ginny that night. It would make a perfect wedding present for Viktor and Hermione.

The four men Disapparated back to Paris where Viktor asked Harry to come on a shopping trip with him. Mystified, Harry agreed, if for no other reason to keep an eye on Viktor.

Viktor left the confines of Wizarding Paris and headed for the closest Muggle bookstore. Harry was quite pleased, Viktor knew exactly how to appeal to Hermione.

The cookbooks, herbals, and photography books on Provence that Viktor bought were exactly what Harry knew would delight Hermione. Viktor then made a side trip into a children's store. He picked out a teddy bear that made the sound of a heartbeat and a pair of sleepers with dragons and winged horses on them.

After making the purchase, he handed the bag to Harry and said, "For your son, Potter. I helped vith his entry into the vorld, so I will help with his care and upkeep. You can tell him he may ask me to teach him to play Quidditch. Vith the two of us teaching him, he may become the best player ever, eh?"

Harry was dumbfounded. He had never expected Viktor to do anything like this. He would talk to Luna later; and possibly ask Hermione and Viktor to be the baby's godparents.

They returned to the hotel just as the conference let out for the day. Hermione was walking out holding the baby, while Luna was collecting her notes.

Harry took the baby and went to find his wife. Viktor saw his mother and sister catch up with Hermione. They all looked over at him and grinned.

The three women in his life, all laughing, all happy. He wanted to make Hermione a permanent part of his life.

From the doorway, Harry and Luna watched the play of emotions on Viktor's face. Luna spoke softly into her husband's ear, "Harry, we should ask them to be James' godparents."

Harry grinned hugely at his wife and replied, "Exactly what I was planning on talking to you about later. Look in this bag. Viktor bought stuff for James and has already said he will teach him to play Quidditch when it is time. We couldn't ask for better people to be his godparents. I love you, Luna."

"I know that, silly. I knew it at the end of your fifth year. We were the only two who could see the Thestrals. That made a connection of sorts," she answered him. She took the baby and the packages and added, "Ask them to come up to the room about nine, I'll have James ready for a nap by then."

Harry watched his wife take the lift to the upper floors and realised how very lucky he was.

He walked to where Viktor stood watching Hermione, and said, "Why don't the two of you come up to our rooms about nine. There is something we'd like to talk to you about."

Hermione looked at Viktor before agreeing. Viktor simply said they would be there at the appointed time.


	9. The Sale

Upstairs, Draco had corralled Ginny when she arrived back in the room.

"He wants it, Gin. He wants to marry her so badly you can see it. He fell in love with the property. He's been in love with her all this time. Why can't she see it, I wonder?"

"Because he is so quiet and so private, Draco. She has relied on his strength for years, his uncomplicated escort for the same amount of time, but I think she is beginning to realise exactly what he means in her life. She is finally at a place where the something missing in her life is a man. And the only man who fits is Viktor. She'll get it figured out before this conference is over. What do you want to do about selling him the property? If we just gave it to them as a wedding present, Viktor might get his feelings hurt. Can we charge him something less than the going rate? I wish I knew him better. Maybe we should ask Harry and Bill for their opinions."

"Brilliant, Gin. I'll go ask Bill and Harry to come here to discuss it. Then we can go get Thuban."

"I'll get Thuban while you talk to them. We need to get this settled tonight. Give me a kiss and I'll be off."

Draco escorted his wife downstairs to the Floo, then went in search of Harry and Bill. He found Harry in Bill and Fleur's room discussing children and the Hermione/Viktor romance.

Harry was saying, "This time I think he'll actually propose. He sees she is more receptive, her binning Ron gave him a big boost in confidence. He wants her very, very badly. Moreover, he has waited, patiently, until every rival has fallen by the wayside. If I'd had to wait for Luna for this long, I'd have gone mental. Hi, Draco, we were just discussing the odds that Viktor will finally join the ranks of us poor married blokes."

"That was what I came to discuss as well, Harry. Gin and I have decided that we want him to have the property, but we don't think he'd take it as a wedding gift. I need to see if you two have any ideas on how we can sell it to him for a greatly reduced price."

Bill piped up with a suggestion, "Tell him that it is the perfect place for them to live, not as far away as Bulgaria, yet far enough from London that she won't have folks dropping in on them at inconvenient times. Fleur and I should have moved somewhere other than Shell Cottage when we married. There were always folks dropping in to stay and hide out." That was said, teasingly, with a nod at Harry, since the people who dropped in to hide out and stay for weeks had been the Golden Trio.

Harry winced, grinned, and acknowledged Bill's words with a nod.

"Vik is really reasonable, Draco. He doesn't take offense easily. Just meet him in the bar tonight or tomorrow and talk to him. Tell him you know he wouldn't take it as a wedding gift, but you want them to have it and see what he is willing to offer. He is not hurting for galleons, you know. He annually gives over a hundred thousand galleons to the charities for the orphans of the war. I know because I am on the board for most of those charities. I have seen him donate time and money to causes he thinks are worthy."

Bill added a comment of his own, "Get Ginny to come with you when you talk to him. And take Thuban. Viktor loves kids. His is going to make a terrific father. You'll see when he starts talking to your son. Is that what you needed? Good. Oh, yeah, remember that Bulgarians nod their heads for no and shake their heads for yes. Viktor sometimes gets tongue-tied and forgets that not everyone knows that."

Draco got up from the chair and said, "You two have helped immensely. I think Ginny will be delighted to be in on that conversation. Thanks. See you both in the morning."

Once back in their room, Draco formulated a plan. A quick look at Ginny's planner told him she did not have anything planned for the morning. He would ask Viktor to meet with them in the restaurant at breakfast to discuss the property.

He was going down to meet Ginny and Thuban, when who should get into the lift, but Viktor.

Draco thought it was a perfect time to bring the subject up.

"Viktor, Ginevra is due back from picking up our son, Thuban. Why don't we go in the bar and talk about the property?"

"If it does not take too long. I am taking my family out to dinner and we have to be back at Harry's room at nine for some reason."

"That is no problem. It shouldn't take more than a few minutes. Come on, we'll see if they are here."

"Draco, I think that is your vife at the registration desk vith small boy."

"Yes, Viktor, that is them. Go on into the bar. We'll be along in a second."

Viktor entered the bar, sat at a table in the back corner, and ordered a drink. "Wodka vith a lime. My friends vill be here shortly. Bill their drinks to me."

He sat twirling the glass in his hands until Draco, Ginny, and Thuban joined him.

Ginny surreptitiously murmured the privacy spells, so they would not be overheard; even by the waiter bringing drinks.

She noted Viktor's nervousness and attributed it correctly to Hermione and the property.

She sat down with Thuban on her lap. Viktor smiled at the boy and held out his hand.

"Hello, Thuban. My name is Viktor Krum. I am, I hope, a friend of your parents."

The child was enchanted with Viktor's accent. "Hello, Mister Krum. I don't mean to be rude, but you sound different."

"Hah! You are a smart boy. I am from Bulgaria. Is vhy I speak differently." Viktor grinned at Thuban.

"Are you the Viktor Krum who plays Quidditch?" the child asked.

"Yes, I am, Thuban. I am playing an exhibition game tomorrow. I think your parents have tickets. Would you like to take a ride on my broom with me after the game?"

"Ooooh, yes, sir, please. Thank you. Oh, maybe you should ask my parents."

Ginny almost laughed aloud. "Viktor, it is perfectly fine with us. You'll thrill him no end. Now, I think we need to talk about the property."

Viktor got a very strange look on his face, part resignation, and part despair. Ginny immediately looked to Draco for help.

"Viktor, what we want to tell you is that we wanted to give the property to you and Hermione as a wedding present, but thought you might not accept it. So we are here to listen to what you want to offer for it."

The joy in Viktor's face was so apparent that even Thuban grinned at him.

"I haff researched vhat similar properties haff sold for. Would half a million Galleons be acceptable?"

Ginny and Draco looked at each other and Ginny replied, "Too much, Viktor. Two hundred thousand Galleons. This is my best friend's happiness we are talking about. She may not realise it, but you have been the ideal she has held every other man up against. You'll win her."

"Are you sure? I haff vaited so long. The property is exactly what she has always said she vanted. I saw it and my hopes rose skyvard."

"Done deal, Viktor. Now go off and have dinner with your family. Including the soon-to-be newest member." Draco laughed as Viktor finished his drink and blushed.

Thuban asked the question that the grownups conversation had sparked, "Who were you talking about, Mum?"

"Thuban. Viktor is going to marry your Aunt Hermy."


	10. Viktor's Thoughts and Worries

Upstairs, Viktor was so excited that he nearly blurted out that he had bought the property. He was chivvying everyone to hurry. The six of them wound up having dinner in the small cafe where Viktor and Hermione had dined before.

"I ran into Draco and Ginny in the lobby. They had Thuban vith them. He is a very smart little boy. I think I vill take him for ride on broom after the game tomorrow."

"Good. Ginny is still my dearest friend. I am still getting used to her being married to Draco. He is much better than he was when we were in school."

Vassily asked, "Isn't he the Slytherin boy who was so condescending when we were at the Tournament?"

Hermione answered him directly, "Yes, he was the slimy Slytherin back then, but he has changed drastically in the years since the Tournament. Otherwise, Ginny would never have married him."

"He seems nice enough now, Vassily. I am going to be doing some business vith him, I think."

Anya asked about the game the next day, "What time do we need to be at the stadium, Viktor? I hope it is after the last seminar at the conference."

"It starts at 2 Pip Emma. You last seminar is over at 1," Hermione answered

"Yes, that is so. Hermione vill come vith me, Bashta, and Mayka. I vill leave instructions for Vassily at front desk. And for Potters, Veasleys, and Malfoys," Viktor said.

They finished the meal and started to walk back to the hotel when Viktor held Hermione back, saying, "Ve need to talk. Ve can catch up to the others aftervards."

"Okay, Viktor, what is it? You have been jumpy ever since before we came to dinner."

"I haff found a property to possibly giff to Anya as vedding present. I vant to take you on a picnic there the morning after the game. Vill you come vith me?"

"Of course I will, Viktor. You know I love picnics. We will see the others off back to Bulgaria and go then."

"Yes, exactly, and I vill show you the house and the whole property." His sigh of relief didn't quite fit with his words, but Hermione knew he had been under a lot of strain because of the exhibition games.

They continued to walk, hand in hand until they reached the hotel. He reminded Hermione they needed to go to the Potters' room in just a few minutes. She simply smiled at him and pressed the button to call the lift.

Outside the Potters' room Viktor said a silent prayer that nothing would be said about the property. They knocked on the door and Harry opened it immediately.

"Come in. Luna has dressed James in that dragon sleeper you bought for him, Viktor. He is almost asleep. Sit, sit, we ordered tea so we can have a nice long talk."

Luna appeared with a towel thrown over her shoulder. She was nursing James discreetly. Viktor turned beet red, but concentrated on fixing the tea the way Hermione liked it. He carefully set scones and biscuits on the plates before he would look up. By that time, Luna had finished feeding the baby and was rocking him.

Harry was almost laughing at Viktor's discomfort; but accepted a cup and plate from him without comment. Hermione was now holding the baby and cooing over him. Harry watched Viktor's eyes go unfocused and suddenly knew what his friend was seeing. Not James, but a future child, one of their own, almost certainly. Now he knew how Viktor had become the best Seeker in Quidditch history- he was a Seer. It was unusual for a man to be a Seer, but not unheard of.

Hermione handed James to Harry who promptly handed the baby to Viktor, just to see his reaction.

His left hand went under the baby's head to support it and his right cradled the child's body carefully. He smiled at the sleepy baby and began to talk very softly to the child. Harry couldn't hear exactly what Viktor was saying, but saw that his son loved it. The baby wiggled, yawned, and fell sound asleep in Viktor's large, capable hands. He handed the baby back to Harry with a smile.

Harry put James down in the middle of the large bed and came back to sit down. "Hermione, Viktor, we asked you here tonight because we want you both to be James' godparents. Luna suggested it today, and I think it is an excellent idea."

Luna commented absently, "You two helped him into this world, so you should both take an interest in his upbringing. I think you would make wonderful godparents."

Viktor answered immediately. "I vould be honoured to be his godfather"

Hermione was still trying to catch her breath. "Harry, Luna, I am overwhelmed. Yes, of course, I'll be his godmother."

"Someday, I vill take James up on my broom to teach him how to fly, if you approve," Viktor said to Luna.

"Not for a few years though," Hermione added, squeezing Viktor's hand.

"I know. Viktor will be very careful with James. He understands babies. I can tell," Luna answered.

Harry just gave his wife an affectionate look as Viktor and Hermione rose to leave.

"I vill leaf Floo directions to the stadium at front desk. Game starts at 2. Tell Veasley and Malfoy, please."

"Right. See you all tomorrow."

Hermione looked at Viktor and said, "Just exactly when did you buy a sleeper for James? Are you and Harry cooking up something?" The lift appeared and they stepped in.

"He vent vith me to some shops. I saw sleepers and a bear, so I bought. Vhy?"

"It just seemed like the two of you were getting up to something."

"He and I are friends. I vanted his opinion of some books I vas buying for _another_ friend."

"Oh!" Realisation dawned and Hermione blushed, "Oops, I really walked into that, didn't I?"

"Yes, loff, I did not mean to snap at you," Viktor said with a sad look.

"Oh, Viktor, it isn't you. I keep thinking there is something hinky about most of my friends at this conference. They are all acting so strange. It is good to be with you. You never act weird. "

'_If you only knew how weird I feel, you would not say that,' _he thought.

"Forgive me, Viktor, I know you must be edgy about the game tomorrow. I want to transcribe my notes from today and you definitely need to get some sleep," Hermione told him.

They entered the suite where she kissed him lightly on the lips before going into her room.

Once again, he sat looking out of the windows at the brightly lit Parisian capitol. He fished the ring box out of his pocket and opened it to look at the ring he had bought on impulse some many years ago. His mother silently appeared at his elbow.

"Is that the ring you bought for her? Is perfect, she vill loff it, Vitya. Trust me."

"Hush, Mayka, I do not vant her to hear you. I bought the property I vent to look at today. Is an herb farm vith the possibility of running a potion ingredients business from it. There are barns, and out building and the house is vondeful. You are all going back to Bulgaria the morning after the game so I vill take her on picnic to the property and see vhat her reaction is. I vill probably ask her to marry me then. I hope."

Raisa kissed her son and replied, "She vill answer you the vay you vant, Vitya. I think she has alvays loffed you as vell, but did not recognise. Do not vorry. It vill be fine. Now, go to bed."


	11. Finale

"Hush, Mayka, I do not vant her to hear you. I bought the property I vent to look at today. Is an herb farm vith the possibility of running a potion ingredients business from it. There are barns, and out buildings and the house is vonderful. You are all going back to Bulgaria the morning after the game so I vill take her on picnic to the property and see vhat her reaction is. I vill probably ask her to marry me then. I hope."

Raisa kissed her son and replied, "She vill answer you the vay you vant, Vitya. I think she has alvays loffed you as vell, but did not recognise. Do not vorry. It vill be fine. Now, go to bed."

He tossed and turned for most of the night, only falling truly asleep two hours before dawn. At ten thirty he woke up feeling much better about things. He ate breakfast before going in search of Draco Malfoy.

He handed Draco a cheque for the two hundred thousand galleons and grinned happily at him.

Draco surprised him by patting him on the back and saying, "Good luck. And that is not just for the game this afternoon, either."

Bill Weasley caught Viktor as he went back to the lifts. He echoed Draco's comments. Harry was waiting for him outside the suite.

"Viktor, I just wanted to say that I wish you all the best with everything. I know for a fact that she cares more about you than she lets on. She was never quite the same after the Tournament. She was older, more mature. She never said anything, but I think it was because of you. Ron always drove her around the twist. You never did. Congrats, anyway. I know you'll win."

When Viktor entered the suite it was almost time to Floo to the game. Hermione came up to the suite just as Viktor was going to look for her. Raisa and Ilya were with him. Hermione ran into the suite, quickly changed clothes and came to the lifts with them.

The Floo took them to the stadium quickly. Anya and Vassily arrived a bit later. Harry, Luna, Ginny, Draco, James, Thuban, Bill, and Fleur came through the Floo directly afterwards.

The top boxes were not filled so there was plenty of room for the group to spread out. The Basque Team entered the stadium first. But the crowd went wild when the Bulgarians flew in. Viktor took his place high in the stadium as the game started.

It was a fast, vicious game. The Basques tried everything to score on the Bulgarians, but couldn't manage a single goal. The Basque Seeker was darting everywhere trying to catch sight of the Snitch.

After the fifth Bulgarian goal, Viktor spied the Snitch hovering over the Basque Seeker's head about ten feet. He casually started flying around as if he were looking and grabbed the Snitch before the other Seeker even knew what he was doing.

The crowd went wild a second time, yelling Viktor's name over and over. He grinned hugely as he held up the Snitch.

Once they were all on the ground, Viktor and his team congratulated the Basque team on a good game. Then it was time for the showers and after game celebrations.

Harry, Draco and Bill all stood watching as Viktor took Thuban up on his broom and performed a series of rolls and loops to thrill the child. Delighted laughter could be heard from the boy before Viktor returned him to his father.

Hermione had watched Viktor throughout the game. She had gasped every time it had looked like he was about to be struck by a Bludger. She had cheered when he out-flew the other Seeker and screamed when he had captured the Snitch. Her friends had all reacted the same way. Harry had yelled the loudest. Draco and Bill had applauded very loudly. Ginny, Fleur, and Luna had cheered as well. The baby, James, had not woken up, however. Thuban had been jumping up and down on the seat next to his father.

Viktor's family had gone back to the hotel as had Hermione's friends. Viktor emerged from the team tent to find Hermione waiting patiently for him.

A sudden idea occurred to him. Why wait until the morning for the picnic. It was still several hours until dark. They could explore the farm today.

He rushed her through the Floo back to the hotel and up to the suite. Then he called the front desk and ordered the picnic, complete with wine. Within ten minutes, Room Service had delivered a large picnic basket to the door.

Viktor was bubbling over with excitement, Hermione noted. She smiled at his eagerness and walked hand-in-hand with him to the side doors of the hotel.

Outside the doors was a special patio for Disapparation and Apparation. They walked to the Disapparation side and Viktor told her to put her arms around him.

He turned into the Disapparation quickly, so that the slightly dizzying sensation was lessened. They arrived at the back of a house built of golden stone. It was a very old house, dating from the time of Louis XIV. The back gardens had gone wild some years previously, for there were wildflowers everywhere. In the distance, Hermione could see fields of vivid purple.

"We're in Provence, Viktor. Surely a long way for a picnic." She teased.

He chuckled and reached under the flower pot next to the back door of the house for the key.

"I vanted you to see this place, loff. It has captured my imagination. I am thinking I should buy it for Anya and Vassily, yet I vant it for myself, too. Let me show you the house." He held out a hand to her.

He acted as tour guide as they went through the old house. His enchantment with the house grew as he saw how Hermione fell in love with the house. She would touch the carvings on the stairway or open the shutters in a room. This was the house he wanted for the two of them. He was starting to feel more confident about finally asking her to marry him.

At the end of the tour, he unpacked the picnic basket in the country kitchen and opened the bottle of wine, rummaging in the cupboards for glasses.

"Well, loff, do you like it? Would it work for Anya and Vassily?" he asked.

She turned to look at him, tilting her head to the side a bit, she said, "Vitya, you want this house. I know you do. Anya and Vassily need to be closer to his job. But you could live here comfortably, away from the reporters and the crazy fans. I think you should buy it. I would love to have a place like this to come home to. I envy you this house."

He acknowledged her guess with a shrug, handing her a wine glass. They ate leisurely and then went to explore the gardens. The wind had shifted while they were in the house and now it looked like rain. The brisk breeze brought the smell of lavender and other herbs. Lightning suddenly flashed not far away and the rain began in earnest.

Running back to the house, they got drenched. By the time they arrived in the kitchen they were laughing. He couldn't help it, she looked so beautiful, and he had to kiss her, really kiss her this time.

She responded to that kiss by twining her arms around his neck. He had kissed her before, many times, but this kiss was entirely different. This kiss was not the kiss of two friends; it was the kiss of two people who are falling in love, who have finally acknowledged their passion for each other.

He felt himself getting aroused and gently disengaged her arms from his neck.

"Hermione, loff, you do not know what you do to me," he said as he kissed her eyelids and took her face in his hands.

The newly awakened passion in her eyes made his heart sing. He wanted to make love to her so badly, but would wait until their wedding so as to not dishonour her.

She clutched at his arms because she had gone weak in the knees. The spark she had hoped was still there had become a full-fledged conflagration. Her lips were tender, her breasts were tingling, and there was an ache between her legs that was entirely new."

He gently picked her up and walked into the library to set her down on a love seat near the fireplace. The drapes were closed, making the room very dim. She looked around, but saw no candles. Shakily, she used her wand to produce the bluebell flames she loved. The silver bowl on the mantle served as a receptacle for the non-burning flames. They created just enough light for her look at Viktor sitting on the floor in front of her. The flickering of the flames highlighted worry lines on his brow.

"Viktor, what are you worried about? That was the most amazing kiss. I came to Paris to see if that rapport, that spark of what we felt years ago was still there. I guess it is. You absolutely rocked my world with that kiss." She smiled shyly at him.

He took her hands in his and kissed the palms again.

"Loff, I am vorried you think I am moving too fast. I vant to court you, to see if what I feel, vhat I hope you feel..." he stumbled to a halt as she leaned forward to touch her lips to his.

"How long have we been friends, Vitya?" Her voice was soft, sexy, teasing.

He was so dumbfounded he answered her truthfully, "It is twelf years, eight months, nineteen days. since the day ve met."

"And how long have you wanted to kiss me like that?" she asked.

Sheepishly, he hung his head and answered, "Nine years, ten months and one day. Vhy do you ask me this, loff?"

"Because, if you had kissed me like that before, I would never have dithered about which man is the one for me. I would have known." She took his face in her hands and kissed him the way he had kissed her.

"I am a fool. I vanted to give you time, but all I did vas vaste time. I vant us to marry, Hermione. Soon. We haff vaited long enough," he said, when he caught his breath.

"Are you asking me to marry you, Viktor?" she whispered.

"Yes, vill you marry me and make me the happiest man in the vorld, Hermione?" he whispered back.

She took his face in her hands and looked into his eyes, before answering, "Yes, oh, yes, Viktor. I will marry you."

He reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out the ring that had been bought nine years and ten months before. The diamond was set into an antique setting like a book. He slid it onto her finger as she gasped.

"This is the ring we saw in Diagon Alley all those years ago! You are the man who bought it! Oh, Viktor, you are the most..."

He stopped her words by kissing her again.


	12. Epilogue

When they did not return for dinner that evening, Viktor's family was not worried. Harry and Luna hoped for the best. Bill and Fleur had a cosy dinner at the small café Hermione had recommended. Ginny, Draco, and Thuban were speculating over dinner in their suite.

When the Hermione's otter Patronus appeared to each group that first day, they all cheered.

'_We are safe. Don't worry. We'll be back for Anya's wedding. Promise. Don't ask where we are. We won't tell. Wish us happy, please!'_

They reappeared six days later at Anya's wedding, holding hands. They spoke to people and refused to tell where they had been. They left the reception early.

Nothing more was heard from them until owls started arriving with invitations for Christmas.

The Malfoys, Potters, and some of the Weasley clan were invited to Provence to spend Christmas with the Krums.

The next bit of news was that Viktor had quietly retired from Quidditch. Hermione had sent in a resignation from the Ministry back in late July.

Everyone was extremely curious about what had happened and where they had been all this time.

The invitations had been carefully written out. "You are invited to spend Christmas at the Krum home. We are attached to the International Floo system. Please RSVP by owl."

Mystified, everyone accepted the invitation, even Viktor's whole family.

When they all arrived, it became clear. Draco recognised the basic layout of the farmhouse. But there were new additions. Paintings and furniture had been updated. There was a huge Christmas tree in the library. Viktor was sitting on the sofa waiting for the arrivals. He showed everyone to a bedroom, and led the way to the nursery wing where the children would be staying. He greeted them cordially, but did not answer questions.

"Ve vill answer all questions later. Make yourselfs comfortable. Dinner vill be at seven. "

Bill and Fleur had brought Victoire and Fleur was pregnant with a second daughter. Ginny and Draco had brought Thuban and Ginny was pregnant with another boy. Harry and Luna had brought James and Teddy Lupin.

Viktor's parents and sister and brother-in-law were already there, it appeared. When Draco looked out the windows of their room, he was amazed, the farm was productive again.

Just then there was a knock on the door, Bill and Fleur entered when Draco opened it. Harry and Luna were right behind them. They all sat down and began to speculate on what exactly had happened after the Quidditch game that summer. The discussion went on for over an hour with nothing resolved. Finally they decided to wait as they had been instructed.

The dinner hour was fast approaching, so everyone went to change clothes. They came down the stairs as a group to find Viktor waiting for them in the library.

He courteously poured drink of varying kinds for everyone, making sure the expectant mothers had non-alcoholic beverages. A house-elf popped in to deliver trays of appetisers. In a few minutes, the door to the library opened and Hermione walked in. She walked to Viktor and took his hand. They turned to their guests and laughed.

"We invited you all here to thank you for everything you did this past summer. The afternoon of the game, Viktor brought me here to this house. I fell in love with the house and we fell more in love with each other," Hermione began.

Viktor continued, "Ve were caught in a rainstorm and I kissed her. Then I asked her to marry me. Ve decided not to vait, Hermione contacted her parents and ve vere married in a Muggle ceremony that week. You all did so much to get us back together, that we vanted to show you vhat ve haff done in the last few months. Vhen I made the decision to quit Quidditch, ve began to update the farm. It is now productive again. Hermione vill be running a potion business and I vill be handling the ingredients produced by the farm. Ve are expecting our first child in the spring. Merry Christmas to you, our dear friends."

Hermione handed out presents as the house-elves set out the sumptuous dinner.

Harry made the toast that said it all. "To the most successful conspiracy ever undertaken. Merry Christmas, Mr. and Mrs. Krum."


End file.
